Thunder and Shadow/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Violetkit snuggles closer to Pinenose, but can't find comfort in it. Ratscar's earlier comment that Violetkit really wasn't a ShadowClan cat still hangs in her head as she tries to find sleep. It's late at night, and most cats are asleep or sitting vigil for Littlecloud. Violetkit thinks that she should be sad for his death, and that she is supposed to feel sad. However, she states that she hardly knew Littlecloud that well, and that he had already been looking sickly by the time she had arrived in ShadowClan. Even after thinking about the dead medicine cat, Ratscar's words still gnaw at her. :When she wakes up Pinenose to ask about if she belongs, the black queen replies that she shouldn't listen to Clan gossip, especially from the elders. Violetkit starts to drift off to sleep as she imagines Twigkit beside her when sniffing her feather. She wakes up when she hears Pinenose's alarmed mew for Puddlekit to fetch Leafpool, as Grassheart is kitting. The medicine cat soon returns and asks for wet moss for the queen, so she can drink. Grassheart is kitting. Violetkit sinks deeper into her nest and flattens her ears, trying to block out the queen's wailing. :She watches the medicine cat work until she's sent her to the apprentices' den to sleep for the night. The black-and-white she-kit comes across Needlepaw, who takes her out of camp and tells her they are going on an adventure. On their way out of camp, they dodge Tawnypelt's questioning, making up an excuse. Violetkit is nervous about going out of camp, but Needlepaw insists she'll be safe. The apprentice adds that she won't get in trouble if they stay together. Violetkit is confused but follows the apprentice out into the forest, stopping behind some brush when instructed. :She sees Alderpaw and Twigkit, and gets very excited. The two kits play for a little bit, and Violetkit feels very content. Meanwhile, she notices that Alderpaw and Needlepaw are talking, and she wonders if they're friends. After some time, Alderpaw says it's time to leave, and draws Twigkit closer. The gray she-kit says goodbye, and Violetkit is confused, thinking they'd be staying together. However, Twigkit explains that this is just a visit mean to cheer them up, and promises they'll see each other soon. :As the ThunderClan cats leave, Violetkit panics, wanting them to stay. She doesn't want this to end, as she'll have to go back to ShadowClan and everything that comes with it. Violetkit complains that she feels lonely, and insists she belongs with her sister. She is sad because no cat likes her, and she isn't wanted in the Clan. Needlepaw sympathizes with her, meowing that she understands. The apprentice tells her that from now on, she is going to look out for her, and everything will be fine. Violetkit sees the sincerity in Needlepaw's eyes and wonders if she finally has a friend. Characters Major *Needlepaw }} Minor *Puddlekit *Grassheart *Leafpool *Birchkit *Slatekit *Rowanstar *Tawnypelt *Stonewing *Crowfrost *Twigkit *Alderpaw }} Mentioned *Oakfur *Littlecloud *Kinkfur *Lilyheart *Sleekpaw }} Notes and references Category:Thunder and Shadow Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc